


Elsa's Magic

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [10]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Also a little hurt/comfort, Casselsa, F/F, Fluff, Light & Love Challenge 18, Magic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Elsa is magical, obviously.  And Cassandra gets to see it all - including the type of magic that isn’t readily visible.  Posted on Tumblr for the the #Light&LoveChallenge18.





	Elsa's Magic

Elsa is magical.  That much is obvious.  She is the Snow Queen, after all.

And Cassandra loves her for it.

She loves her magical girlfriend more than she ever thought was possible.  Every inch of her, every smile, every laugh, all of it.  Even on the days she feels bitter or angry, she can’t help but grin a little at Elsa’s magic.

Cassandra can remember when she first came to Arendelle and witnessed Elsa putting on a show for the children in the town.  They crowded around her and begged for her to use her powers.  With a twinkle in her eye, she waved her hands and conjured a small cloud of flurries, snowflakes dancing on the breeze and tickling the noses of the children.  The squeals of excitement and wonder made Elsa grin and Anna smile fondly.  As Cassandra had discovered, little moments like this were a huge boost to the queen’s confidence, who still worried about her powers not being received well by her own people.

And as their relationship grows, Cassandra becomes another audience for Elsa to display her magic hands - only this time it is a little more unique.

Early in December, Cassandra is visiting Arendelle along with Rapunzel and Eugene on a goodwill trip - which was somewhat true, although Rapunzel knew very well why Cassandra wanted to go.  A few days into their trip finds Cassandra lying in bed completely naked in the middle of the night.

In the queen’s bed.  With Elsa - also naked - sitting squarely on top of her.

Cassandra will go to her grave before telling this to anyone, but she loves it when Elsa straddles her like this.  Her heart pounds as she feels Elsa’s hips against her, practically hugging her waist.  They have just finished making out and are now doing what they love most:  gazing at each other, drinking in the sight of each other’s bodies.

Elsa leans in to kiss Cassandra - a deep and tender kiss - and brushes a hand across her cheek.  As she sits up, she runs her hand down Cassandra’s neck, her chest, down the middle across her stomach - and her abs.  Once she sits upright, Elsa lifts her hand and curls it into a fist.  She keeps her eyes locked on a pair of hazel eyes, watching with amusement and waiting for what she knows will be a show.  Elsa gives her a lopsided grin.

When she opens her hand, flurries appear.  The magic lights up the dark room, illuminating their pale bodies in a bluish light.  Elsa begins to wave her hands, delicately tracing patterns in the air as her magic dances around them.

Cassandra can only gaze in awe, loving the display that the queen is providing for her.  She rests her head on one arm and with her free hand strokes Elsa’s thigh in little circles.  All the while, she watches the snowflakes and streams of magic appear and disappear as Elsa’s hands perform for her.

* * *

There is another type of magic that Cassandra discovers the queen is capable of conjuring.  When Elsa touches her face or holds her hand, she feels a slight coolness - not unpleasant but distinctly Elsa.  It’s the kind that says “I’m a little nervous but I want to be here for you”.  It’s a sign of the love Elsa feels deep in her bones, weaving itself through her body and into her magic.  Just like the private show she performs for Cassandra in bed, Elsa imbues her actions with as much love as she can convey.

Cassandra is floored by the way Elsa welcomes her into her life.  It was not instantaneous or easy, to be sure, but Elsa did make the choice to trust her.  Cassandra does not trust easily, but she is so hopelessly infatuated with the Snow Queen that she almost throws caution to the winds when she makes time to speak with her privately - on multiple occasions.

The way Elsa hugs her.  The way her lips brush against her cheek, lingering over her lips.  The gentle touch of her delicate fingers and how they clasp her hands.  Cassandra savors every touch, treats it like a blessing.  Because she is so fortunate to have found someone to love, and someone who loves her dearly.

But the most moving display of Elsa’s magic comes at a time that is not happy or amorous.  It is a moment of hurt, a moment of fear, a moment of painful memories coming back when they are unwanted.

Anna screams for Elsa’s name.  Elsa and Cassandra freeze.  They have just gotten comfortable in bed when the sound of Anna’s frightened voice chills both of them to the bone.  With such impossible speed, Elsa and Cassandra burst through the door and sprint down the hall to Anna’s room, hearts pounding as they brace for the worst.

Anna is trembling.  Another nightmare.  A really bad one.  She doesn’t recognize Elsa right away, who is now calling her name and gently grabbing her little sister by the shoulders to wake her up.  When Anna’s eyes come into focus, she sees her big sister and breaks down completely.  Sobbing in a way no one in Arendelle or Corona will ever see, Anna wraps her arms tightly around Elsa’s waist and buries her face into her neck.

As Cassandra watches helplessly from the side of the bed, she notes how Elsa hugs Anna just as tightly, her arms wrapped in a protective embrace and one hand nestled in Anna’s disheveled hair.  She kisses her copper hair and soon buries her nose in it, fighting to keep the tears from leaking out.  As Anna cries, Elsa only brings her in closer, desperately conveying that she is not dead but alive, not lost but found, not the sister whom Anna feared wanted nothing to do with her but the sister who always loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend every day in her presence.

This.  This is the most powerful magic Elsa can bring to bear.  And Cassandra is there to see it.  All of it.  She knows now that Elsa is magical.  In more ways than one.


End file.
